User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/NBCUniversal Gals
These are a female characters who belongs to Comcast's NBCUniversal and its properties Universal Studios and DreamWorks Pictures. Universal Cartoons Winnie Woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker series) Cera.jpg|Cera (The Land Before Time franchise) Chloe_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) Daisy22717.jpg|Daisy (The Secret Life of Pets) Gidget_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) Girls.jpg|Gru Sisters (Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me franchise)) Lucy Universal .png|Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me franchise) Tanya Mousekewitz by SharinganWarrior77-1-.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Luciana2.png|Princess Luciana (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & the Diamond Castle) Blair Willows School Uniform V2.jpg|Blair Willows (Barbie: Princess Charm School) LadyRoyalDelancy.png|Delancy Devin (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png|Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch (2018 movie)) Live-Action 4785641918 d408b00faa.jpg|Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park franchise) We're supposed to believe that's Rachel Wies in the third one?.jpeg|Evelyn O' Connell (The Mummy Trilogy) Jennifer-02.jpg|Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future franchise) KayleeofBFL.png|Kaylee (Big Fat Liar) KathleenKatHarvey.jpg|Kathleen "Kat" Harvey (Casper (1995 movie)) B-1525938397.jpg|Penny Pinchelow (Dumb and Dumber To) Jennifer_Connelly_as_Betty_Ross.jpeg|Betty Ross (Hulk 2003) Casey Cooke.jpg|Casey Cooke (Unbreakable Trilogy) 6ba5973f60f02ece26a11a8061e72a5e.jpg|Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstone live action movie duology) 3b48b89fd269ba5d90bf614f39a9fbd4.jpg|Betty Rubble (The Flintstone live action movie duology) Esme Hoggett.jpg|Esme Hoggett (Bebe movie duology) Claire Standish.jpeg|Claire Standish (The Breakfast Club) Allison Reynolds.png|Allison Reynolds (The Breakfast Club) Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar).jpeg|Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar) Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (2003 movie)) Hit-Girl-Kick-Ass-Movie-640x960.jpg|Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass live action movie) Cassandra The Scorpion King.jpg|Cassandra (The Scorpion King) Jehnna06.jpg|Princess Jehnna (Conan the Destroyer 1984 movie) CindyLouWho9.jpg|Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2000 movie) Martha May Whovier 24.jpg|Martha May Whovier (How The Grinch Stole Christmas 2000 movie) Mayor Rachel Wando.jpeg|Mayor Rachel Wando (Dante's Peak) Claire Benoit.jpeg|Claire Benoit (Unbreakable trilogy) Lin Yuan Guo.jpg|Lin Yuan Guo (The Mummy series) Jenny Halsey.jpg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy 2017) Claire from jurassic world.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World films) Juliet Forrest DMDWP.jpg|Juliet Forrest (Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid) MV5BZjNlOGI0NDAtMzhjNy00ODliLTg5YjYtZGNlNzkyZjcyMWM3L2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzk3NTUwOQ@@. V1 .jpg|Patty (Rumble Fish) DreamWorks Cartoons Little Lulu.jpeg|Little Lulu (character) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Princess_Fiona_(Ogre_form).jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Kitty FelixGirlfriend.jpeg|Kitty Kat (Felix the Cat franchise) Wendy_the_Good_Little_Witch.jpg|Wendy the Good Little Witch (Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise) Gloria Glad of Richie Rich Money World Vol1 32.jpeg|Gloria Glad (Richie Rich franchise) Laura from VeggieTales in the House.png|Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) Ginger Transparent.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Chel_(The_Road_to_El_Dorado).jpg|Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Tigress_looking_golden.jpg|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda franchise) Viper.png|Viper (Kung Fu Panda franchise) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Poppy trolls.png|Poppy (DreamWorks' Trolls franchise) Claire_Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Yi.png|Yi (Dreamworks' Abominable) Rita Malone.jpg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Roxanne Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Ginormica pose.png|Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens franchise) Sweet Polly Purebred.jpg|Sweet Polly Purebred (Underdog) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Jessica Claus.jpg|Miss Jessica (Santa Claus is Coming' to Town) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014 movie)) 961CE8D2-702E-4D06-827B-14AA885F4CEF.png|She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Babs.jpg|Babs (Chicken Run) Bunty.jpg|Bunty (Chicken Run) Mac (Chicken Run).jpg|Mac (Chicken Run) SPR-character-lucky.jpeg|Lucky Prescott (Spirit Riding Free) susanbond.jpeg|Susan Bond (The King Kong Show) Live-Action Allison Reed.jpeg|Allison Reed (Evolution (2001 film)) DHS- Nicole Kidman in The Peacemaker.jpeg|Dr. Julia Kelly (Peacemaker (1997 movie)) Christy Fimple.jpg|Christy Fimple (Small Soldier) Joan Walden.jpg|Joan Walden (The Cat in the Hat live-action film) Bailey-tallet-profile.jpeg|Bailey Tallet (Real Steel) Mara (The Time Machine).jpg|Mara (The Time Machine 2002 movie) Category:Blog posts